Snow White
Genre: Pantomime Period: Place: Length: Two Acts Characters: Warnings: Synopsis Act 1 Snow White, is an orphaned girl (and the true Queen, though she doesn't know it) employed as a maid by her father's younger sister Deborah, who is currently on the throne. When Deborah realises that Snow White, a mere maid, is more beautiful than her, she plans to have Snow White killed. In the forest, Silas tries to complete his orders, but recognises Snow White, and instead frees her. However, he must return to the castle, leaving her alone. Lost, Snow White wanders through the forest, trying to find her way out. The Dwarves, on their way back from the mines, find Snow White unconscious. Act 2 Snow White is taken into the forest and left, however, she is rescued by the Dwarves. When she reveals to them who she is, they agree to help her. Meanwhile, Deborah finds out that her original plan has failed and plots to do the job herself. She uses magic to create a poison, and while the Dwarves are away, she discovers where Snow White is hiding and finds her in the cave. Posing as a peddler, she sells Snow White some (poisoned) apples. Deciding to eat one of the apples herself, Snow White is poisoned and collapses. The dwarves return to the cave and find Snow White unconscious. Meanwhile, Prince William has been told by the Queen that Snow White has run away. Suspecting foul play, he goes in search of her, only to find her apparently dead. Heartbroken, he begs her forgiveness and kisses her goodbye. After he has gone, she wakes, much to the surprise of all but Cornelius. Returning to the castle, he agrees to marry the Queen. The wedding is quickly arranged, and guests arrive. With the assistance of the dwarves, a disguised Snow White arrives at the wedding, bearing a batch of freshly baked apple pies as a gift for the Queen; needless to say, the Queen takes one bite and collapses. Snow White and Prince William are married with much rejoicing from all the guests. Characters Principals Snow White (Fiona) – 20ish – solos Queen Deborah – 40-45 – solos Silas the Huntsman – 50-60 – Averell – 50ish Cookie (Dame) – 50ish Prince William – Mirror – Narrator – Dwarves Bumble Dusty Chuckles Grim Dozy Humble Cornelius Ensemble Kitchen Staff Guards Ball Guests Category:Full length Plays Category:Pantomimes Category:Musicals Category:Comedies Song List I Have a Dream – Abba – Snow White Zippity Doo Dah – Allie Wrubel and Ray Gilbert – Snow White + Chorus Smells Like Teen Spirit – Nirvana – Ball Guests When You’re Smiling – Larry Shay, Mark Fisher, and Joe Goodwin – Snow White Silhouette (movement piece) – Opeth – Forest Creatures Working Class Man – Jimmy Barnes – Dwarves One Way or Another – Blondie – Deborah Nothing Else Matters – Metallica – Snow White + William When You’re Smiling (reprise) – Larry Shay, Mark Fisher, and Joe Goodwin – All Always Look on the Bright Side of Life – Eric Idle – All (after curtain call) Category:Full length Plays Category:Pantomimes Category:Musicals Category:Comedies